


Regrets, I have a few.

by littlelostcat



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into Morgan Le Fay at the science fair, Jenkins goes to apologize to a lost friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets, I have a few.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing -- TNT and the creators own the characters from The Librarians. I'm just playing in their sandbox. :)

He doesn’t fly often — he can’t stand the stifling air, the crowded cabins (even in first class), or the yipping passengers. He likes solitude. He likes his books. He likes order. But … seeing Morgan changed everything. She was back, she was alive, she was free, she was planning something, she knew something and his heart broke.

The problem was that he remembered. He remembered _everything_. 

The car was waiting for him outside of Deauville Saint Gatien airport and he immediately excused the driver. He needed control, needed to drive and a strange driver wouldn’t suffice. Even as he slid into the driver’s seat he felt a ball of nerves and fear begin to spin in his belly. Everything was about to change. But he owed it to her, he owed everything to her.

——

The cemetery was isolated, a single grave with no tombstone. On one anniversary of her death he had planted white roses, on another he’d made a stone boundary for the grave. And every year he polished the stones until the sparkled in the setting sun. He stood outside that row and hesitated. 

This was his failure. 

This was his regret. 

This was his.

“Do you think she’d be disappointed?” Morgan whispered into his ear and he shouldn’t have been surprised. Instead of flinching, like he wanted; instead of moving away, like he wanted; Jenkins merely closed his eyes and lowered his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, I do. I think she’d be horribly disappointed in you and the way everything’s turned out. But she’d never say.” Morgan laughed, skipped over the line of stones, and desecrated his sanctuary with a single step. “I never liked her anyway. Always so innocent and good, never trust someone who never speaks ill of others.”

“How did you find this place?” Jenkins asked, clearly not taking the bait but opening his eyes and looking at her. 

“What? The place where you told Guinevere that her lovely loving love was dead? The place they met before they,” she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, “met? Because you’re just so predictable.”

He didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say. His chest hurt, his eyes began to water. Innocent Guinevere, her fingers linking with his and smiling up at him. _He’s safe now. You saved him. We’re saving him._

“It’s almost romantic. Almost. That you kept her here.” Morgan trailed her fingers over the budding roses, turned to face him and traced the outline of the largest flower. Her finger slid over the lip of the petals and a stain of red followed in its wake. When she looked up at him there was power in her eyes, not the show of power from the science fair and Annex. This was Morgan Le Fay, this was Merlin’s apprentice and foe, this was a world of magic growing inside her. 

“Your Guardian really should have killed me.” Around them the air stilled and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. “But the library didn’t choose her because of her ability to kill, isn’t that what you’d have told her? It chose her because of her ability to protect.”

“What do you want?” he asked, finally stepping closer. He thought he smelled the waterfalls of Camelot but the scent was gone before he could fully wrap his mind around it, the overwhelming smell of sweet roses replaced it. Too many roses for this time of year. 

“I want to offer you a chance, L—Jenkins. It _is_ Jenkins, right?” she smirked and twirled, raising a chair from the ground and sitting gently. “I want to offer you a chance to live a little bit longer. I’d hate to lose you now that everything’s about to get exciting again.”

“Whatever you want,” Jenkins snarled and took another step forward, “Whatever you think I’ll agree to, save your breath.”

Morgan grinned, bridged her fingers beneath her chin and bit her lower lip. 

“Good. Because I miss us, this.” She splayed her hands out in front of her. She hopped down, walked passed him and dropped a rose he hadn’t noticed she’d plucked on the ground between them. “It’s the girl, right?”

Jenkins jerked to face her, but she continued. “Cassandra, right? I almost missed it.”

“Don’t.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Not yet. We need the fearless leader to rejoin the bumbling squires. And, the table of course. Think you can find it first?”

He opened his mouth, but she was gone. The charge that had pressed the air was gone, a slight breeze now brushed past him. He looked at the rose bush over Guinevere’s grave, the single red rose amongst the white. 

He needed the Library, and _The_ Librarian. They had work to do. Things were changing, the world was changing. 

He looked down at Guinevere’s grave, he kissed his fingers then pressed them to the rose bush. “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> So in 2015 I've challenged myself to write something every week. Anything -- just writing. I've given myself a 52 week writing challenge as a guideline and this week's challenge was "romance". This isn't romance in the traditional scene, but I hope there's a sense of lost romance. Also - since I wanted this up before I watched tonight's episodes I fully anticipate there be errors (which are my own) and being Devlin'd by the finale. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, also -- I'm on [Tumblr](http://littlelostcat.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
